Chance
by Rittie
Summary: Daisuke finds Hikari and Miyako bad-mouthing him again and, having received no apology from either, leaves for the Digital World. Worried for his 'friend', Takeru follows him. But will he save him from the same depression his brother had suffered years ago? Or will he be scared like he had been at the time? Set after episode 13 of 02. WARNING: Takesuke/PataV. DLDR. T to be safe.


**AN:** Since I got sick and tired of Daisuke-bashing and Hikari-idolization, I decided to write a one-shot/drabble in the opposite direction.

 **Warning/s:** shounen-ai (boyxboy), Hikari/Miyako-bashing, using Japanese names. DLDR

 **Pairing/s:** Takesuke (Takeru x Daisuke), PataV (Patamon x V-mon)

* * *

Chance

Daisuke was waiting out of the computer room, listening to the not so quiet voices of Hikari and Miyako.

"Honestly, he is such an idiot! Why is he our leader?" Miyako's obnoxious voice sounded itself and Daisuke could only imagine Hikari nodding in agreement (as the door was closed).

"I agree... Takeru-kun would have been a much better leader!"

Unable to stand there and wait for more comments, Daisuke stormed into the room and looked at them.

"Who were the two of you talking about?" he asked smoothly, pretending that he didn't know.

"Takeru-kun." he watched Hikari lie with a bite in her voice. "And how he had saved me yesterday from the Black Ocean."

"Yeah, _Daisuke. He_ saved Hikari. Where were you at the time?" Miyako decided to open her trap to mock him, causing Daisuke's gaze to switch from Hikari to her.

"The same as you, looking for _Hikari_." he spoke, trying to control his anger. "I don't see you have any better results than I did."

Miyako glared at him and opened her mouth to retort but Hikari raised her arm to stop her, glaring at Daisuke.

"Don't talk to my friend like that Daisuke!" she shouted, obviously appealed that he would. The leader of their group of Chosen Children just stared at her. So, Miyako was a friend that she was willing to protect but he didn't even amount to that? He could feel whatever remaining affection he had for her burst into tiny little pieces.

"Oh, why don't you make me stop talking to her like that!?" he growled and stalked to the computer that they used to access the Digital World, ignoring the shocked look on Hikari's face and the furious one on Miyako's.

"Digital Gate, open!" with those words, Daisuke vanished, just in time to dodge Miyako's barrage of insults towards as she tried to get the still shocked brunette to talk to her.

"What happened?" a voice spoke from the opened door. Miyako looked away from the frozen Hikari, towards the voice. Speak of the devil!

"Takeru!" she smiled happily. "Daisuke talked some crap and hurt Hikari's feelings!" Takeru, who had stepped inside after closing the door, looked at them both.

"Really? That doesn't sound like him..." the blonde stated, knowing how the other felt about the brunette.. not that he particulary liked it.

"Yes, really!" Miyako nodded furiously. "She was just talking about how you saved her yesterday when he simply freaked out about it. Hikari and I told him to calm down but..." Takeru stared at her, blinking. Why was she lying to him? He knew that Daisuke would never snap at Hikari like that... Miyako, yes but Hikari?

"Where is he now?" he asked instead of calling her out on her lie.

"The Digital world..." Miyako replied, a bit stunned that he appearently cared more about Daisuke's location than Hikari's well-being.

"Alright. Take care of Hikari, alright?" having said that, Takeru walked up to the same computer Daisuke had minutes before him, raising his D-3.

"W-wait, T-Takeru..." the child of light finally spoke but it was already too late. Takeru had entered the world and the two girls could do nothing but wait.

 **. Digital World, Ice Area, 3:05 p.m .**

Takeru rubbed his arms, shocked to find himself in the middle of a blizzard. "Where is he?" he muttered, looking around for his partner Digimon as well as V-mon. His gut was telling him that the child of Miracles had conviently forgotten about the small dragon. That caused the blonde to worry even more, as a Daisuke with no Digimon by his side to protect, was basically a red flag for hostile Digimon. With a sigh, he went to look for Patamon and V-mon, hoping to find Daisuke quickly.

 **. Digital World, Forest Area, 3:07 p.m .**

Daisuke was leaning against an old-looking tree, sighing. How could he have forgotten V-mon? Would anyone else even bother coming to look for him? He knew that the older Chosen Children were too busy to care, Miyako and Hikari wouldn't, Iori had kendo practice and Takeru... would the blonde look for him? The leader slid down the tree, pulling the goggles his elder gave him over his eyes, ready to take a nap.

He could always go back alone later on.

The tired Chosen Child didn't notice the tree move or wrap it's branches around his silent form. Nor did he hear it laugh in a sinister manner.

 **. Digital World, Ice going into Forest Area, 3:15 p.m .**

"Are you sure that you don't know where he is V-mon?" the blonde asked his ... friend's... Digimon, one more time, as they left the ice area and walked into the nearby forest.

"No." V-mon sighed. "Daisuke likes to be around trees for some reason when he is upset so... I presume that he is here."

"That seems possible!" Patamon, who had been sitting on Takeru's head silently, spoke up. "We should find him before something..."

A loud shout pierced the otherwise silent forest.

"... happens." the winged hamster finished, as his partner and V-mon hurried towards the noise.

 ** _sometime later..._**

Takeru was looking at his D-3, the signal of Daisuke's having died out a bit earlier. Biting his lip, the child of hope ran through the dense forest with the two Digimon, just in time to see a tree trying to manhandle his friend.

"Jyureimon!" he shouted, suddenly filled with anger as he watched Daisuke slump to the floor with lifeless eyes. "I'm going to make you pay this time!"

"Oh." the tree smirked evilly. "Aren't you that little blonde boy who was too scared to do anything last time? What makes you think that you stand a chance against me?"

"Simple." he spoke calmly, roughly holding his hat in his free hand, his D-3 glowing in the other. "With my bond and friendship with Daisuke! With the hope that I have for the future of humans and Digimon alike! I won't let you do whatever you want anymore!"

As Jyureimon laughed at Takeru, V-mon was stunned to see the boy's chest glow yellow as Patamon flew forward, an equally deadly look on his otherwise peaceful face. The dragon could only stare as the hamster was enveloped in a blinding light, causing everyone but Takeru, Daisuke (who was still pretty much gone) and himself to shield their eyes as he suddenly grew armor and _more_ wings.

"Patamon, **warp-** evolution to..." V-mon just kept staring as an humanoid figure replaced the friend he knew, gaping with his mouth wide open. "... **Seraphimon!** " a burst of light exploded somewhere behind the angel as slowly floated in front of the tree Digimon. V-mon couldn't tell due to the mask he had on, but he had a feeling that he was angry. About what though? Daisuke was his partner, shouldn't that be him? Unless... the poor little dragon tried too hard to think that he almost missed the warm hand touching his head.

"I will save him." the angel's beautiful voice resounded in V-mon's head. "Don't worry." as he turned back to face his foe, Takeru ran towards Daisuke's still form, shaking him and trying to get him to wake up, his worry clearly painted on his face.

"I t-think that I will just leave..." Jyureimon spoke quietly, his small, stubby legs about to leave as Takeru held an silent Daisuke, V-mon having joined his efforts in waking his partner up.

"I think not." Seraphimon spoke frostly. "You caused Daisuke pain, you caused V-mon hurt and you caused my partner despair. It's time to punish you, once and for all!"

"Noo...!"

Jyureimon's scream could be heard all across the forest as life finally returned to Daisuke's eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Takeru hugged him hard, tears slipping onto the other's shirt as he held him, afraid to let go as he felt Daisuke pat his hair weakly. No, he would never let go again.

* * *

 **AN:** Wow, I really went out with this one's length... anyways, the names are as follows:

Takeru - TK

Daisuke - Davis

V-mon - Veemon

Hikari - Kari

Miyako - Yolei

Iori - Cody

Jyureimon - Cherrymon

(I think those are all... if I missed any, PM me :))

Hope you like it :)


End file.
